


30 Prompts OTP Challenge

by Lerith (freebornpirate)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Muteness, Original Character - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebornpirate/pseuds/Lerith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Prompts OTP Challenge for Iron Bull and non-Lavellan Elf OC. Chapters will be labeled for what's in what, as in SFW or NSFW, and I will update the tags accordingly as prompts are posted!</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Prompts OTP Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a beginner at ASL and I'm doing my best with how Lerith is using his hands and what he's saying is ' _like this_ '.  
> Want to know more about why Lerith's using ASL instead of speaking? http://mutedsuspicions.dreamwidth.org/373.html

Despite the cold outside of Skyhold, the Iron Bull’s room was always warm. 

Maybe that was just because Lerith cuddled up to him currently, tucked between one arm and his side. That’s where he usually spent his nights instead of his own room on the other side of the battlements. The Qunari shifted where he lay with the arm draped across Lerith’s back flexing a little. Making sure he was there. 

Stretching long ways, the elf shifted to sit up a little, only to hear a grumble and be pulled down. The mute made a soft noise of surprise before swatting the warrior’s shoulder playfully. A grunt and the one eye opened in some surprise with an arm flexing. “Oh, just you Lerith.”

The relationship had honestly started out rocky. The Qunari was intimidating to look at, and having escaped from Tevinter, Lerith was still a little suspicious of new people. Any new people. Eventually after a round of drinks and meeting the Chargers, Lerith had started to loosen up until the two of them took a try and…well, now they were here. 

Cuddling in the Iron Bull’s room with a damn great-axe embedded into the footboard. 

The Elf smirked a little, leaning up to rub his nose against Bull’s innocently before he moved himself to sit where he was just laying. Lerith’s hands moved to speak where his voice couldn’t. His right hand went up, fingers splayed in front of his face with palm facing in before pulling downwards into a fist with eyes shutting; his hands then moved before him, the back of his right hand hitting into the palm of his left; he finished by pointing at Bull. 

' _Sleep well you?'_

Bull watched the hands move, and then he smiled. “Yeah, like a rock.” The mute sitting next to him shifted, revealing as the blanket fell off of his hips that he had shimmied out of his smalls sometime along the night. There was an approving look from the Qunari, but instead of acknowledging it, Lerith simply climbed over Bull to lay on him instead. He left the blanket off of him, content with his body exposed after the long months of working with the Iron Bull and what was definitely a relationship. 

The Elf propped his head up with one hand, then thought the better of it. Freeing up his hand, they made more motions. Again with the splayed fingers in front of the face pulling downwards and eyes shutting, but followed this time by him bunching up the fingers of both hands to tap fingertips together.  
' _Sleep more.'_

“Go ahead,” came the answer, with the hand missing a couple of fingers carding through his already messy cropped hair. “I’m sure neither of us are going to be bothered for a few more hours.”


End file.
